


Heat of the Moment

by VickeyStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I blame Gabriel, Mention of that one time, where dean kept dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: His gun was out and pointed at Dean before he even opened his eyes.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I thought of.   
> I'm working on a couple other things, requests and other ideas, so be ready to see those soon.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Sam woke to Heat of the Moment.

His gun was out and pointed at Dean before he even opened his eyes.

Dean studied him before shrugging to himself and putting his phone away, stopping the song.

“Good reflexes. We got a case.”   
He glanced up to see Sam’s gun still pointed at him, and sighed.

“You gonna shoot me, or what?”

“Still deciding.” Sam replied, glaring. “You know how I feel about that song.”

Dean shrugged, slapping the gun aside. Shockingly, it went right back up, trained on him.

“It’s been five years, dude, I thought we got past it.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed further. “No. Go away.”

He finally put the gun back under his pillow, and closed his eyes.   
“I’ll go make some coffee.” Dean replied, leaving.

“Use that song to wake me again and I _will_ shoot you.”

“Yeah, you have fun with that.” Dean smirked, then ducked down as a shot rang out, bullet hitting just above his head and embedding it into the Bunker’s wall.

“Living room in five!” he shouted, sprinting out of range.

Dean decided that Sam was getting two cups of coffee, just then.

He probably needed it.

edn


End file.
